The Story Of Me
by Shiv740
Summary: My first story back. the life of a young Buizel and the crazy things that happen. My summary sucks, I know Review please:) Rated T for Violence and Maybe blood IDK we'll see I don't own pokemon but do own the oc names
1. Chapter 1

The story of me

My name is Mathew, but most call me Matt, Im a 14 year old Buizel living in treasure town. I have come from a scarring past, a past filled with bad decisions and losing contact with my parents. This story is all about my life and the things that have happened. As I said, I lost contact with my family for seven years. I had to take up stealing just to stay alive. This is how I met William, a Riolu who is just one month younger than me. He was part of an exploration team named Dominators. He was with this riolu and monferno, Anyway after a long turn of events which I will get into later, I eventually joined them. I hold a lot of respect for William, he saved my life twice, he also reunited me with my long lost family. I returned this wonderful deed by taking him in as our own. He has been the greatest brother a pokemon could ask for, I don't regret taking him in one bit.

For two years I was bullied badly by a dewott. Ironically he is also now a member of our exploration team. He and his friend used to beat me up and I would foolishly start crying and run home. I never understood, it seemed like no one liked me. I still feel the lack of trust people hold in me. William keeps telling me that I'm being paranoid, but I see the look people give me. Its the kind of look where if looks killed, I'd be dead already. Although I bet all these pokemon wish they could just kill me. I was however finally accepted by the guild, good old wigglytuff. I can't think of anyone that guy doesn't like. I told my team he may be too gullible for his own good, but again no one listens to me. You know, William is so much better than me. Everything he has done, beating pokemon I'd run like a coward from. I kind of envy him, he is so lucky to have so many friends and a likeable personality. But enough of me running my dumb stupid mouth. This story will be getting a lot better as I divulge into my life a lot more. Of course though, this story isn't all about me. My team and family will play a big part to. But you'll just have to see for yourself how great my life really is.

Mathew

**Don't criticize me, I have not written anything in a while. The chapters will be getting very long and will take time to type. Please review but don't be mean. I may also finish my other stories to, again, MIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I was six years old, I used to remember my father talking about these woods where the best Apples grow. Apparently it's called Apple woods, now traveling there would take a very long time because back then we lived in Marine Resort. However, the path that leads there is very dangerous. I asked then if I could go, but my father said, "maybe next year Matt, six is a bit to young" I knew there was no fighting with him. So I kept my mouth shut and didn't push the issue. Finally, after months of waiting, it was time, I had turned seven and it was my turn to go on the trip with my father. I can remember my mom now, she pleaded me not to go, but I didn't listen. Now I think I should have. It's time to stop talking and let you see what transpired that day. We were half way there when It started to rain heavily. It was terrible out, but we had to make it to camp. "Matt, stay close to me child, this storm is terrible." My father said. I was so caught up in just standing to notice.

"Daddy, I'm scared, I can't even walk." I shouted.

"It's okay, just don't let go" He commanded.

But just then it all changed. The ledge I was standing under gave out, my father lost his grip and i slid down the side. I was lucky I wasn't hurt from the fall, but now I was alone and scared. I walked until I found a cave in the bottom of the cliff. I Walked out to the sound of footsteps, when I looked, it was a group of merchants. I called to them but they kept walking, first thing I needed to do was get somewhere I was near others. Other pokemon that would be willing to help me, not these corrupt mystery dungeon pokemon who would kill anyone if they could. I was to afraid to approach these pokemon, but I was able to listen to their conversation. Something about a place called treasure town.

"I'm telling you man, Treasure town is a gold mine." The biggest said, he appeared to be a Machamp.

"I don't know chuck, I heard there's a lot of jerks there." The other one said

" Trust me, you won't regret it" Chuck stated.

Nothing else was understandable. I thought just maybe someone at this treasure town place could help me find my family. So the first chance I had, I snuck into the merchant's cart and was on my way to the place my life would truly begin.

When we finally arrived, I bolted out the cart so fast and ran into a Kelecon

"ouch, be careful little one" he said in a calm voice.

Calm or not, I ran, I was afraid and didn't know where to go. This one pokemon scared me into thinking all pokemon are bad and I started to believe none of them would help me. I found this small area under a bridge that I could stay in for a while. I started to feel hungry, I had no money and knew no one. A thought came up in my mind, something my parents had taught me was wrong, stealing. I knew it was wrong but I was so hungry, so I decided I'd do it. I found a shop with beautiful apples on the table, I looked around to see if anyone was looking. And when clear took the first two I got my paws on. Just as I turned around, I heard a loud voice behind me.

"Hey you little brat, you have to pay for those." It was the Kelecon From before.

I panicked and ran, I heard him yell

"Someone catch that thief." This hurt worse than that Dewott Skylar used to hit me. I'm no thief, I just was alone and starving with nothing to eat. I ran until I got back to the bridge. I then ate the two apples and proceeded to cry,

"I want My mommy and daddy."

I pondered whether I'd ever see them again until I finally fell asleep on that cold night.

**Chapter 3 will take longer to update, so much to do a very little time to do it in. The chapters will continue to get larger. This may be a long story HAVE A NICE DAY I also know I spell Kelecon wrong Don't hate**


End file.
